


История про Эрика и Беседку Ужасов (The Tale of Eric and the Dread Gazebo)

by zantsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик - лучший геймер, а Беседка Ужасов - это наихудший из его кошмаров... Паладинам посвящается)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	История про Эрика и Беседку Ужасов (The Tale of Eric and the Dread Gazebo)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tale of Eric and the Dread Gazebo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25578) by Richard Aronson. 



> Переводчик наткнулся на эту историю совершенно случайно, пролистывая форум WoW (World of Warcraft)... как ни как, ваш пренижайший, тот еще игроман))  
> Ах да, я видел пару версий сего безобразия... В общем, две из них мне понравились больше всего) Первый мой перевод, опубликованный на ФП.нет, сделан, как раз, по первой версии. Этот же - по второй.  
> Сам автор никак не прокомментировал, которая из версий "оригинальнее".
> 
> Так как вторая версия никак не линкуется, вставляю ссылку сюда: web.duke.edu/DRAGO/humor/gazebo.html

Давайте перенесемся в первые дни зарождения фэнтезийных ролевых игр... В начале 70х годов Эд Витчёрч создал свою игру, одним из участников которой был Эрик Соренсон, настоящий титан. История основана на реальных событиях. Я знал обоих, и Эда, и Эрика, и никто из них не отрицает ни единого слова в рассказе, написанном ниже, (хотя Эрик, по причинам, о которых Вы вскоре догадаетесь сами, никогда не упоминает об этом). Суть в том, что Эрик… Что ж, для начала, Вы должны узнать немного больше о нем. Эрик в чем-то напоминал компьютер. Когда он играл, он методично рассматривал каждую возможность, прежде чем выбрать наилучший вариант. Если его не ограничивали во времени, то он непременно подбирал оптимальное решение. Иногда это занимало недели (буквально). В любом случае, он был, во всех отношениях, лучший, наисильнейший геймер. И я провел множество бессчетных славных часов, состязаясь в паре с ним или супротив него. Итак… Эрик играл за Нейтрального Паладина (почему только законные, достойные религии могли иметь святых воинов? В любом случае, таковы были правила) в мире Эдда. у него даже был святой меч, которым тот отлично владел и который был способен на все те трюки, присущие всяким святым мечам, включая использование добра или зла (определяется случайным броском кубиков). Он находился в каких-то землях лорда, когда следующий диалог имел место быть:

Эд: - Ты видишь хорошо ухоженный сад. Посередине него, на небольшом холме, ты замечаешь беседку.

Эрик: - Беседкy? Какого она цвета?

Эд (пауза): Белая, Эрик.

Эрик: - Как далеко она находится?

Эд: - Примерно 50 ярдов.

Эрик: - На сколько она большая?

Эд (пауза): - Примерно 30 футов в ширину, 15 - в высоту, с заостренным верхом.

Эрик: - Я использую мой меч, чтобы понять, является ли оно добром.

Эд: - Оно не добро и не зло, Эрик. Оно - беседка.

Эрик (пауза): - Я взову к нему.

Эд: - Оно не ответит тебе. Это беседка.

Эрик (пауза): - Я вложу мой меч в ножны и достану лук и стрелы. Отреагирует ли оно на это как-нибудь?

Эд: - Нет, Эрик, это беседка!

Эрик: - Я выстрелю из моего лука (стреляет и попадает в цель). Что случилось?

Эд: - Теперь там стоит беседка со стрелой, торчащей из нее.

Эрик (пауза): - Оно не ранено?

Эд: - КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ НЕТ, ЭРИК! ЭТО БЕСЕДКА!

Эрик (взвыл): - но там была особая стрела на +3 к урону!

Эд: - Это беседка, Эрик, БЕ-СЕД-КА! Если ты серьезно хочешь ее уничтожить, то тебе следовало попробовать порубить ее топором или, к примеру, ты бы мог попытаться поджечь ее, но мне даже в голову не приходит, зачем кому-то понадобилось вытворять подобное. Это просто #$!$ беседка!

Эрик (длинна пауза: у него не было топора или огненных заклинаний): - Я убегу.

Эд (полностью отчаявшийся что-либо объяснить): - Слишком поздно. Ты разбудил Беседку. Она поймает и съест тебя.

Эрик (потянувшийся за игральными костями): - Может быть, мне выпадет огненный маг, дабы я смог отомстить за своего падшего Паладина.

На этом месте, смеющиеся игроки решили-таки восстановить подобие порядка, объяснив Эрику что такое «беседка». Так заканчивается история про Эрика и Беседку Ужасов. Могло быть и хуже, по крайней мере, беседка не стояла на травянистых буграх…


End file.
